1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a bypass-intake-flow control apparatus in which a throttle body having an intake passage that is opened and closed by a throttle valve is provided with: a bypass connected to the intake passage while bypassing the throttle valve; and a valve hole open into the bypass, a bypass valve that opens and closes the bypass by moving in an axial direction is slidably but not rotatably fitted into the valve hole, an output shaft of an actuator that is attached to the throttle body is arranged substantially-coaxially with the bypass valve, the output shaft and the bypass valve are linked by a screw mechanism, so that the bypass valve is driven in an axial direction by rotation of the output shaft so as to be opened and closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such bypass-intake-flow control apparatus has already been known as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3784679.